I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to blinds for use in hunting or other outdoor activities, and more particularly, relates to hunting blinds which may be easily assembled in a variety of sizes and shapes and dissassembled for easy transportation.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Hunting blinds for shielding hunters from the view of prey are well know. Frequently, hunting blinds are in the form of screens having a front surface with a mural depicting an animal or foliage, behind which a hunter crouches while waiting for game to appear. Such blinds have a cover of flexible material supported over a rigid frame. It is necessary to transport these blinds to remote and isolated areas for use in hunting. Thus, the hunter may be required to transport the blind, together with his weapon and supplies, long distances across rugged terrain. These blinds are cumbersome and difficult to transport and set up.
It is known to join a plurality of vertically elongated members by hinges so that the elongated members may be folded for transportation and storage purposes. It is, also, known to pivotally and removably attach rectangular frames to vary the size and shape of the blind, as in my invention previously disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,598. In my previously disclosed blind, rectangular frames having cross members are pivotally attached by S-shaped hinges. The frames are rigidly positioned relative to each other by lock members which engage the ends of the cross members. The relative position of the frames may be altered by bending the lock member to form a new angle. However, the frames and cross members are relatively heavy and cumbersome. Thus, the frames are difficult to transport, and are not well suited for carrying on the back of the hunter. Additionally, the shape of the blind cannot be altered without utilizing new lock members and/or bending the previously-shaped lock members.
Therefore, because hunting is frequently done in remote areas which vary greatly in topographical and geographical features from location to location, it is desirable to have a portable hunting blind which is readily and easily alterable in size and shape. Additionally, it is desirable to have a blind which is lightweight and easily transported on the back of a hunter.